


Sanders sides smut

by Snake_boi_19



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Sir Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snake_boi_19/pseuds/Snake_boi_19
Summary: Tw:Non con. Off screen aftercare.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Roceit

**Author's Note:**

> Tw:Non con. Off screen aftercare.

Roman was sitting in the living room, his knee bouncing up and down. Him and his boyfriend talked about this about a week ago, trying out non-con. They've already set boundaries. Now it was all up for waiting. But Roman kinda wishes Janus would just hurry up, its been a week for fucks sake!

He sighed, coming to a stand and starting to his room. Before he could turn the handle, be was roughly shoved up against his door. He gasped, tensing.

"My my, what do we have here?" A deep, growly voice said. Janus. Roman knew what was happening, his muscles relaxed slight. He started to try and squirm away,before he got an idea. He quickly turned the handle, almost falling forward before he quickly ran to the other side of his room. He heard the door shut and lock. "Is my prey running? How cute." Janus purred, watching as Roman went to run again before he tripped him and pinned him to the ground. 

"st-stop!! Let me go!!" Roman tried to demand, but failed, the bigger male just chuckled, picking Roman up and carrying him to the bed, Roman hitting at His chest the whole time begging to be put down, what a great acter he was. He was sat on the bed, and pinned down. Janus started to strip him, "s-stop! Please! I don't want this!" He begged, soon enough naked. Janus glanced to him, he got a small thumbs up. Even though it's all a scene, they agreed to keep tabs on each other. Mostly for Janus' comfort. Janus stripped himself, pulling the butt plug out of Roman, it eas there to save time. He added a thin layer of lube to himself. Before forcing Romans legs open. He forced himself into the smaller. Roman's head rolled back, he let out a long drawn out moan.

He gave Roman a minute before he started to pound into him. Roman's back arched. "oh! Oh god!" He yelled, his mind clouding over. He gripped the sheets about to beg for more before remembering what they were doing. "Stop!! Please.. I don't want this-" He got cut off with a loud moan, his member twitching and leaking pre-come. 

"Seems you're enjoying yourself, I think you're lying to me" The snake side purred, licking at Roman's neck. Romans eyes fell shut. His moans grew louder, before his back arched off the bed, letting out a scream. "found it." Janud muttered, continuing to hit that spot. After a few minutes Roman let out a scream as he came. Janus followed after a few thrusts, groaning loudly. 

After a minute he pulled out. "Whats your colour love?"

"...green.." He muttered between pants.

"Clean up or cuddle first?"

"Cuddles pleases.." Roman muttered, doing graby hands signaling he was quite deep in sub space. Janus laid next to him, holding him close. He eased the male out of sub space, them both agreeing to shower after a nap. And not too long after they were both asleep.


	2. Loceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; Sub Janus, bottom Janus, top logan, dom logan, after care.

Janus panted, his body falling limp against the bed. He smiled feeling Logan kiss his forehead. Logan grabbed the water from beside the bed, putting it to Janus' lips. Janus happily drank some of the water before giving taking it and putting it to logan's lips. 

Logan rolled his eyes playfully, but drank the water. 

"We need a bath.." Janus whined, 

"After a snack. You know this." Logan reminded, "We drink and eat after sex. Then we bathe." he hummed, reaching over and looking through the snack drawer. Before pulling out a bag of cookies, he shut the drawer, taking one of the cookies out and giving it to Janus. Logan ate a few himself, before giving Janus the rest of the bag. "Im going to go start our bath, I expect all of those to be gone."

"Okay okay, love you" Janus said, pecking his lips gently. He watched Logan leave, as he ate the cookies. Honestly they were just frosted animal crackers, but they called them cookies.

After a few minutes Logan came back, he grabbed them some clean clothes. And threw Janus his dirty shirt and boxers before he also put his dirty clothes on. Once they both were dressed he grabbed the clean clothes and picked Janus up.

He carried him to the bathroom and set him down. They both undressed and got in thr water. Janus moved to Logan's lap.

Some bath time cuddles never hurt anyone.

\----

It's short I know just a random Idea I had-


	3. Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw; neko!Logan, fem!Logan fem!patton. Kinda eating out, overstimulaton, gagging, bdsm, crying, vibrator and a dildo  
> Tell me if I need to add anymore!

Logan whined, kissing Payton, her hands tangling into her hair. She felt the other bite her bottom lip, making her part her lips. Moaning as she felt Payton's tongue. After a minute Payton pulled away, giving a small chuckle. Logan's ears were against her head as she panted.

"Mm.. We-we should go t-to our r-room.." she mumbled. Getting a nod from the other, she yelped, being picked up. She leaned against Payton slightly. Letting herself get carried to their room. She yelped being dropped on the bed. 

Logan whined being pushed to lay down, Payton pulled her skirt off. Smirking at the wet spot on her panties, Payton leaned down face between her thighs. She blew on the wet spot, watching Logan's eyes shut as her head tilted back, A whine leaving her lips. She pulled her underwear off, immediately licking and sucking at her clit.

Logan gripped Payton's hair, whining loudly, as she panted. Her ears folding back against her head. Her tail curling up tightly. 

"M-mn, p-payton" She whined, whimpering as payton pulled away. Payton shushed her, before she pulled her shirt off. Payton smirking.

"Oh look at you" She purred, lifting Logan up a bit, undoing her bra. Logan let out a soft sigh, as she shifted to help her. Payton tossed her bra to the side, cupping Logan's Breast. Watching Logan suck in a quick breath,whining as she felt payton lick over her nipple. She gasped as Payton started to suck at her nipple. 

Payton also pinched and twisted at her other nipple. Logan whining and squirming underneath the other. After a minute Payton pulled off, her lips slightly swollen. Logan set there panting, whimpering as Payton stood up.

"Im just getting something, I'm not leaving" she hummed, walking to the closet. She hummed, getting hand cuffs, a vibrator, and quite a large dildo. She then walked back over, setting the items down. She looked at Logan, leaning down, and kissing her forehead. "Safe word if needed" she hummed, getting a nod from logan. She gently took her wrists cuffing them together, the small chain looped behind one of the pole things on the head of the bed frame. Before taking a hold of her jaw. "what first? My fingers or the vibrator?" she asked, 

"f-fingers please.." she mumbled,getting a nod as payton climbed onto the bed. Watching Payton grab the previously discarded panties.

"open up" she hummed, watching logan open up her mouth before shoving them into her mouth. A whine leaving her, her ear twitching. Her head tilted back, as she felt Payton run her fingers over her pussy. Before she whined around the panties feeling her push in a finger slowly. Her tail moved to wrap around her wrist. She whined feeling her starting to thrust her finger. 

Logan moaned feeling her push in a second finger. Before gasping around the panties as Payton hit her g-spot. Her eyes shut tightly, her ears folding against her head as Payton thrusted her fingers into her g-spot repeatedly. She pulled at the cuffs slightly. After a while Logan started to feel close, starting to squirm. 

"Close baby?" Payton asked, smirking Watching Logan nod. Usually Payton would stop, but she continued which confused Logan a bit. But she didn't think of it much, as she got closer and closer. Her nose scrunching, her ears still pressed tightly to her head, moaning loudly into the make shift gag as she came around Payton's fingers. She whimpered as Payton pulled her fingers out. Logan panted, slightly biting down on the gag. 

After a minute she had calmed down, looking to Payton as she picked up the vibrator. She spreads her legs slightly. Payton turned it on, putting it on the fifteenth setting, and the highest. She then rubbed it against Logan's entrance not pushing it in just yet. She watched Logan squirm and whine, her tail curling up. She then slowly pushed it in, logan's eyes squeezing shut. Payton leaned down, kissing at her neck. Leading her kisses down to her chest, before biting down on her breast. Logan arching up, whining slightly. Payton littering her chests with bites and hickeys.

She moved back up to her neck biting and sucking at her neck. Logan squirming, moaning and whining. Tears of pleasure coming to her eyes, before whining loudly feeling Payton start to thrust the toy in and out of her. Her hips arched up making it easier to hit her g-spot. Logan's eyes rolled back, her thighs trembling. 

"Come on," Payton started, as she thrusted the vibrator faster and harder. Logan's whole body shaking as she got close again. She tugged at the cuffs. "Come on, I know you're close come on. Come for me" she told, smirking, shoving the vibrator deeper into her. Watching her face scrunch again, her thighs shaking more violently as she moaned loudly into the panties. She came, tears falling down her face. She squirmed, whining as the vibrations became painful. She whined feeling Payton pull away, whining and squirming for touch. She looked at Payton as she undressed. Her eyes immediately scanning her chest. She whined, pulling at the cuffs, the vibrator slowly becoming too much and painful.

"What baby? Can I not give myself a little attention, I've given you so much. Can't I have a litte?" she asked, getting back on the bed and the fake dick she had laid to the side earlier. She moved to sit in the view of Logan, setting the toy down propping herself up on her knees. She waited a moment before slowly sinking down, her eyes slipping shut as she moaned. She moved her hands up,groping herself and pinching at her nipples.

She listened to Logan whine and moan into the panties, still squirming her thighs still trembling. Payton soon began to bounce on the toy, moans leaving her, her breasts bouncing slightly. Her head tilted back, moaning loudly as she hit her g-spot. 

"f-fuck.." she muttered, bouncing faster, looking at Logan. The poor girl tugging at the cuffs,tears falling down her face. Payton could tell she was close again. Payton whined, growing close herself. 

Payton moved faster, moving her hips to make it go deeper. Her eyes screwed shut, her toes curling as she came. She let herself sink all the way down. She gave herself a minute before pulling off of the toy. She got the vibrator remote, turning the vibrator off. A whimper leaving Logan, her ears slowly pulling away from her head, and some what standing up. She let out a breath, pushing the panties out of her mouths by herself with her tongue, panting. Payton pulled the toy out of Logan, said girl whimpering. She then got up,giving her legs a minute. Before she uncuffed Logan, her hands falling to rest. 

"Doing okay lo?"she asked, getting a nod and sniffle from the smaller. "okay, bath? Or just want me to get a rag?" she asked.

"a-a rag p-please" she mumbled, smiling at the forehead kiss she got. She sat up, leaning against the head board. She watched payton throw on a big shirt on and go, as she panted still calming down. Soon Payton came back, with a bottle of water and a rag. She walked over setting the water down, before cleaning Logan and herself up. She removed the toys from the bed, taking thr shirt off. She then gave Logan the water, watching her drink about half of it. Payton had already drank some water herself. She then got on the bed.Watching logan put the water on the side table. Logan then laid down, moving close to Payton curling up to her.

"Do you need a snack?" she asked getting a head shake. "Okay" she mumbled, kissing her head gently. She pulled the blanket over them, holding the girl close. She watched Logan drift to sleep, soft purrs leaving her. Payton nuzzled her hair drifting to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little idea from my friend so y'know.  
> And I liked it so here you go :D


End file.
